


i'm so impatient when you're not mine

by imdepresssedd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdepresssedd/pseuds/imdepresssedd
Summary: "So how's your relationship with your right hand going then?”"Fuck you."





	i'm so impatient when you're not mine

**Author's Note:**

> i..........
> 
> ...........'m sorry
> 
> this is just......Sorry

Alex is shaking just thinking about it- about being with George again, feeling his kiss, his touch, all over him. It's been way too long and he swears he's having withdrawals.

He feels a bit bad, because George is on holiday right now. A much needed, bloody well deserved holiday at that. And, here's Alex, wanting him to just get the fuck back to London already because he misses getting dicked down.

"Hello?” just hearing his voice makes Alex's heartbeat pick up.

“Hi.” Alex practically squeaks in reply. “Um. I just called to, uh, check up on you.” Hah. “How, uh, ahem, how are you?”

“Oh, I'm absolutely brilliant, actually. How are you then Alex?” The amusement is dripping from George's tone.

“I'm good. Great.”  _ Hah.  _ “Uh, so when you are you getting back?” So subtle. King of subtlety. Subtlety? Absolutely unmatched.

He hears George snort. “Next week,” he sighs, and Alex can practically  _ hear _ the smirk in his voice when he continues, “but, you know, I'm lovin' it here a lot. Might actually stay here a while longer.”

Alex knows he's teasing. George knows why he's calling, he knows what Alex wants- what he  _ needs. _ He's being an ass on purpose and Alex wants to choke him (in a totally non-kinky way).

“Oh.” is all he says. He knows George isn't serious, but who the fuck knows?

“Mhm.” George hums. “So how's your relationship with your right hand going then?”

"Fuck you."

George is hysterically laughing on the other end, the cheeky bastard, and Alex is glad he isn't with him because his face is glowing bright red.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I miss you too."

"Who said I miss you, cunt?"

"Well, I miss  _ you.  _ A lot." His voice has significantly softened, and Alex melts.

"Mhm."

"And I can't wait to get back and kiss you, little man."

Alex hums. "Don't call me 'little man' when you're littler than me. But keep going."

"What, you want me to dirty talk or something?" He sounds amused. Alex hates him.

"Fuck off. Not anymore now that you've killed it."

George laughs softly across the line. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did. We could've had phone sex but you've ruined the mood so now we can't."

"Phone sex, Jesus Christ, Alex. You really are more desperate than I thought. If I knew me leaving would do this to you - "

"I'm hanging up."

"Alright, alright," he's laughing again, and Alex hears a shuffling sound in the background, as if George is moving. A few seconds later, he appears to be in some place quieter. "So… what are you wearing then?"

"What the  _ fuck,  _ George."

"Hey! You wanted to sext, or whatever. Isn't that how it's meant to start?"

" _ Phone sex,  _ George, we're not  _ sexting.  _ And God, I would dump you for asking me that if it weren't for the fact that I'm madly in love with you, which is fucking gross by the way."

George sighs. "Just… tell me what you're wearing, yeah?" More shuffling on George's end.

Alex bites his lip, rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "Okay, um… m'wearing your hoodie. The all black one you always wear, think you forgot to take it wiv' you to France." He pauses, bringing his sleeve up to his nose so he can take a little whiff off the material. "Smells like you."

He hears George's breath loud and clear on the other end. "Yeah? And what else."

Alex looks down; in all truth, he isn't really wearing anything else. He had been earlier - tight boxers and pink shorts - but it was all been removed when he was getting ready to touch himself.  _ Then _ he realised he couldn't get off on his own anymore, not without George with him. And now, here they are.

"Nothin' else. Just that."

"Just my hoodie, yeah?" George sounds quieter. "Fuck that's hot."

"God, can't believe you're actually one of those fuckboys we take the piss out of."

_ "Now  _ look who's killing the mood," he teases. "And what can I say, you bring it out of me. Now, tell me what you were doin' then, before you called."

Alex breathes out a shaky sigh. "Was gonna try and get myself off," he replies honestly. "Thought about - thought about you, and how good you make me feel. Like - like you don't even have to ask, you just  _ know _ what I need and when I need it." He's got his small hand wrapped around his cock now, slowly stroking up and down. He wishes more than anything that George was here right now, doing it for him. He always does it so much better.

"You think about us when you jerk off?"

"Yeah, duh. What do  _ you  _ think about?"

"Jessica Alba." Silence. "Jesus, I'm  _ joking,  _ babe. Course I think about you."

Alex rolls his eyes again. "What - what do you think about? When you, um, think about me?"

"Loads of things." There's a long sigh on the other end. "I think about how pretty you are, every single part of you. How eager you are to suck me off whenever I want. How easy it is to get you all hot and bothered and desperate for me. Nothing like it, really."

Alex shivers, hand growing slicker by the minute as he continues jerking himself off. "Love it when you - when you push me down, and pin my arms above my head so I cant move 'em. Makes me feel like, like you  _ own  _ me, like I'm just yours and no one else's."

"You are mine, baby, all mine. And when I get back I'm gonna show you. I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress so good you'll feel it for days."

_ "George,"  _ Alex whines. "Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah, you?"

Alex nods before realising George can't see him. "Mhm, yeah. M'so - so hard, George, need you so much."

"I know, babe, I know. Need you too, wish you came with me. Thinking about fucking you is nowhere near as fun as actually getting to fuck you."

Alex regrets declining George's offer to travel with him now - it was  _ stupid,  _ in hindsight. His thought process had been to stay at home so he can stay productive, but the reality is that he'd gotten next to no work done since George left because he missed him too much.

"Want you so much, George, want you to fuck m e so much." He's gone incoherent, his filter completely gone.

"I will, love, I promise you. When I'm back, in like what? 4, 5 days? I'm gonna pin you down, make you take it all. You're gonna beg me for it, aren't you? Just like you are right now, and I'm gonna give you exactly what you need. Gonna get you on your hands and knees and give it to you good and proper, make you come all over the sheets. Gonna fuck you so good you'll forget everything except for my name." George is panting by the end, and Alex is so close he can barely breathe, let alone respond coherently. He can hear it, how fast George is jerking himself off, and it makes Alex feel 10 times hotter.

"Fuck, please, George, want - want all of that, want it s-so much."

"Yeah," George chokes out. "It's gonna happen, yeah? Soon."

Alex nods, fist moving fast around his cock. "M'gonna come, George," he gasps. "Gonna come so hard."

"Me too, yeah?" George sounds just as desperate, just as needy as he does. "Come on, baby, come for me. Make a mess for me." 

And that's all Alex needs, his thighs shaking and his back arching as he comes all over his fist, some of it landing on George's hoodie which,  _ whoops.  _

He can hear George's heavy, panting breaths as he comes down from his own high. Nothing is said for a few minutes, as both of them wait for their breathing to calm and their heart rates to slow down.

Now Alex wishes more than ever that George was with him, to help him clean off and to cuddle him to sleep in their bed together. This wasn't supposed to happen - he wasn't supposed to end up missing him _ even more. _

"I got some spunk on your hoodie," Alex sighs, when he can finally speak again.

"Fuck off, it better be washed before I get back. That's my favourite hoodie, young man."

"You're barely a year older than me,  _ young man."  _ Alex retorts. He sighs again, longingly this time. "Really wish you were here right now."

"Just a few more days, Alex. Then I promise I'll never leave again, and if I do you're coming with me whether you like it or not." George chuckles, and it sounds fond to Alex's ears, filling him with warmth; almost like George  _ is _ right there with him, in the flesh. Almost. "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiles. "I love you, too."

Once they've hung up, Alex sits up, grabs his laptop, and starts looking for flights to Paris that depart the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> laughing emoji x6
> 
> completely unrelated and no one cares but,,,,, ya girl (me) somehow Didnt miserably fail all her exams and is in fact going to uni in september so theres that. :)


End file.
